dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-Equestria
Pre-Equestria is the name of the continental plate later to be known as Equestria, before it was referred to as such. It was inhabited by a much larger variation of intelligent species than it would be later. Though it's unclear as to when this state of living came around, the continent dubbed "Pre-Equestria" was supposedly first inhabited by an intelligent race known as the Ancients. They were not the only intelligent species to rise to some form of power, as other species known as the Elders, Keepers, Precursors, Progenitors and Sakura began to develop their own cultures and beliefs. While the geology of the continent seems to be relatively unchanged when compared to it's state in Pre-Equestria, there are notable differences from before and after the rise and fall of each of these "Over-Species." For example there is evidence that the element known as Riftstone was practically non-existent until the Keepers began breaking through Realities, during which time it was bestowed onto the world by the Apothicons as they began their endgame. Also the growth of Tiberium and Elerium did not occur until a mysterious asteroid struck the planet and influenced the growth of these elements. The Keepers suddenly vanished from Pre-Equestria for reasons unknown, though theories suggest it was de to their unrestrained approach to Dimensional Travel that lead to their downfall at the will of the Apothicons. Pre-Equestria was victim to what was known as the "Forgotten War" which was a massive ongoing conflict between the Ancients and the Elders, which the other Over-Species were not involved but would often get caught in the crossfire. This was resulted in the Progenitors being wiped out entirely, leaving only destroyed ruins and relics behind. The peaceful Sakura could not defend themselves and thus fled to what would be known as the Shiso Isles, where the Precursors took the refugees in and cared for them. The Elders began "uplifting" lesser species using their Psionic power to serve them and aid in fighting the war, including the "Sectoids," "Mutons" and "Vipers." The "Chryssalid" was later advanced from a simple insect to serve the Elders. However as their Psionic power grew, the Elders' bodies began to shrivel and die. The Ancients, trying not to be outdone by the Elders, began uplifting simple cattle to work for them. This was the origin of the Pony. However as the Ponies were being prepared, a disease known as "Carar" (later known as Endeavour) was spread over the mainland and quickly wiped the Ancients out, while Ponies were often able to avoid it. The Elders fled to the stars with few of their numbers infected, leaving the Precursors and Sakura to manage the problem. Terrified that the disease would leave the mainland and spread across the globe or even to the stars, the Precursors began a quarantine of the mainland and erected massive "Precursor Ion Weapon Towers" to prevent anything from leaving (be it across the seas or skies) in effort to stop the Carar from spreading. A Precursor and a Sakura began to reproduce, and others followed suit. This lead to the two races dying out and instead being replaced with the "Shiso" which would live entirely on the isles with no technology and no contact with the mainland. The Shiso would become a peaceful yet fierce people. With all of the Over-Species gone and the Carar starting to alleviate, the Ponies began to mentally and culturally evolve to become the dominant species in the mainland, using the Magic left behind by their masters to beat back the monsters that had arisen. However, their knowledge of the Over-Species began to die off and fade, completely vanishing with the rise of Queen Faust and the destruction of the United Kingdom of Equestria. This knowledge was kept alive by the Shadow Guard, a dark band of rebels who dare to brave disobeying Celestia.